


Mr. Loverman

by ghostcing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And they’re roommates, But these two are gay, Depression, Everybody will be in the story promise, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Recovery, Slow To Update, and depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostcing/pseuds/ghostcing
Summary: John and Dirk are best friends and do the stupid shit that best friends do. But what happens when being best friends feels.. wrong? John’s having a sexuality crisis, and this is going to be some slowburn ass stuff.
Relationships: dirk strider / john egbert, dirkjohn - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Mr. Loverman

It’s winter. 

You’ve found yourself huddled up in the blankets every morning that the season changing had brought. Your roommate can’t sleep when it’s hot in the house, and since he pays the electricity, he insists on keeping the house cold. No matter how much you complain, he never lets up on it. 

You don’t mind it all that much though. You grew up in Washington. The cold gives you an excuse to wear socks at any given moment, considering the floor is wooden, and all. Slipping down the halls and into the other man’s bedroom always makes you giggle. 

It makes that snarky poker face break sometimes. He’s hard to break- he has walls built of cement built up. But, over the years, he’s opened up a whole lot. 

He’s a year older than you, Dave’s brother. His name is Dirk- weird, right? You think so, at least. It’s a neat kind of weird. It’s unique, and around the city, that’s not an easy find. Neither is homosexuality- which is why Dirk always isolates himself. 

That, and his unbreakable addiction to technology. He’s the smartest guy you know! Golly, if you had brains and looks? Well, you may just consider yourself set for life. But you don’t, and that’s okay. Well, you’ve come to think it’s okay. After a lot of therapy, friendship, and stubborn edginess, you’ve accepted that you’re moderately adorable. 

When Dave moved out of Dirk’s apartment, he got really bad. Mentally, that is. He isolated himself from the world and refused to associate with anybody. You can understand- after all, you did it too, after you turned eighteen. But, you reached out to him. The two of you became close quickly, and you both moved into a small cabin in Canada. Neither of you wanted to stay in your home-state, so Canada seemed like a good option. 

Well, at the time it did. Now it’s just cold and horrible. But you thrive well enough to be happy, and he does too. At least, you think he does, behind those obnoxious triangular shades that mirror your expressions. You’ve tried to peek through them before. All you got in return was a close up of your face- which, nobody wants to see. 

Aside from that, you balance each other out, in a way. He’s quiet and stoic, and you’re this ball of energy. He doesn’t know how to cook, but you’ve taken it up as a hobby. Which reminds you that it’s almost time for him to wake up and work out. 

You stand up and stretch out, looking across to room to examine your small, thin frame in the mirror. Dirk teases you and calls you a Pixie Stick- but it makes you laugh. He’s funny when he doesn’t try to be ironic. Everything is ironic to the Striders though. 

You pull on a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. You don’t bother changing your socks. They’re clean, since you showered last night. After you fix yourself up enough to look presentable, you clean the lenses of your glasses and step out of your room. At the same time, you hear Dirk’s alarm blast from his room. Ugh, it’s so obnoxious. You’ve always found it so annoying. He does too though. 

You think about waking him up yourself- turning the screechy alarm off and shaking his shoulder. But, you don’t. Mostly because you hear his mattress shuffle and the alarm stops. He yawns. You can hear it from your position in the hallway. You open his door and turn his light on. Absolute assholery! He’ll be up soon now and you know it. 

“John!” He exclaims, his voice rough from his previous unconscious state. “Turn the fuckin’ light off!” He murmurs, sounding almost like one of those pornstars that are “asleep” and “don’t expect” the treatment they’re going to receive. 

“Nope!” You hum. “It’s time to wake up. What do you want for breakfast?” 

“Hm..” He thinks on it for a moment. He doesn’t have his shades on, but he refuses to open his eyes. You’ve stopped asking at this point. You respect his privacy. “Banana.”

“Dirk!” You laugh and roll your eyes, cocking a brow at him. “You can’t have *just* a banana. “

“Yes I can, John. Don’t fuckin’ test me,” Dirk grumbles. He hates being woken up. You do it anyways, because you know he’d stay in bed all day if you didn’t eventually force him up. 

“What about pancakes and a strawberry banana smoothie?” You try to pry. 

“No. If there’s gotta be a main course then make it like.. French toast,” He huffs out finally. “With bananas. “ 

“Well.. shit, guess that’ll work,” You shrug. 

You step out to let Dirk get dressed, flicking the light back off on your way out without thinking. And now that you’re thinking about it, you’re glad that you did. His eyes are sensitive to the light. You know this. It would’ve been really mean to keep the lights on. 

Once you’ve made it to the kitchen, you begin pulling out dishes to cook with. It’s almost a second nature- you watched your cousin do it, your nana, your father.. 

Your entire family loves to bake. Except for Jake and Jade, but they love cooking food, so it doesn’t count. Thanksgiving was always a bash. The array of food always made your mouth water. Even after Nana passed away, her legacy lived on in your father’s pastries. 

In your absence of attention, you drop a piece of bread onto the floor. You spit out a halfhearted “Fuck,” before you pick it up and lay it to the side. You’ll throw it away later... or put it in Dirk’s smoothie when the time comes. The thought of finally making him gag makes you grin. 

You’ve both made up a game. Ir originated when you first moved in together- but it lives on to this day. You mix a bunch of odd shit into a smoothie and then drink from it. Each of you get one, and every week when you do it, you’re the first to spill your guts. 

You keep getting distracted! But, after a but, you’ve got both your own and Dirk’s plates sitting at the table. At about the same time, he saunters in with his usual blank expression. 

“Thanks,” He says, a hum to his tone as he sits. He’s got on a muscle shirt and a pair of sweatpants that he’s had to tie to make fit his waist. 

“No problem,” You reply happily. “Are you going out for a run? It’s cold!”

“Yeah, what’s the big? If I’m running then my body heat’ll keep me warm,” He shrugs, shoving a whole half of his toast into his mouth at once. The sight makes you giggle, but his words have.. little logic. He’s really smart, but he has little common sense. 

“Okay Dirk. Whatever you say,” You roll your eyes in a playful manner, and he doesn’t add on to the conversation past that.

A little while later, you hear him leave. It’s snowing and the roads are iced. You hope he’ll be okay. He’s cool though- Dirk is always okay. 

You lay on the couch and put on Con Air. Good God, you’ve seen the movie a million times, yet, it’s still the most amazing movie you’ve ever had the joy of watching. 

You can’t help but worry about Dirk though. You always worry about him every time he leaves. He’s reckless- you want to tell him to be safe, but that would hurt your masculinity. 

Or rather, your feelings as a straight man. And you can’t have that. You aren’t gay. 

You’ll never be gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So I’ve been hooked on these two and haven’t seen this plot being used much, so yeah! Nothing too eventful yet


End file.
